Mi pequeño hermano
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft es pequeño, solo mide 20 centímetros de alto y aunque quiera ser autónomo se dará cuenta que no puede por más que lo intente. Menos mal que Sherlock estará ahí para salvarlo (NO HOLMESCEST).
1. Chapter 1

**Quizás Cris y yo tengamos demasiada imaginación y hayamos pensados que Pocket!lock no puede ser único. He aquí un mini Mycroft al cuidado de su hermano pequeño. No hay Holmescest, solo un hermano que se preocupa.**

* * *

La ciencia tenía soluciones increíbles para comportamientos a veces inexplicables. Cada rama de esa gran materia explicaba las cosas que ocurrían en el mundo. Pero a veces, la biología humana sorprendía a la ciencia, haciendo cosas que jamás esperarían los médicos.

Sherlock Holmes tenía 24 años cuando se fue de casa de sus padres a un pisito en Londres cerca del Museo de Arqueología e Historia. Por fin podría hacer experimentos peligrosos sin que su madre estuviera regañándole y por fin podría comer y dormir cuando quisiera.

Y por suerte para Mycroft, podría independizarse por fin.

Y es que Mycroft Holmes, pese a tener siete años más que Sherlock y un buen puesto en el gobierno británico, seguía gobernado por su madre. Y Mycroft había demostrado siempre ser capaz de vivir por su cuenta pero el hecho de medir solo 20 centímetros había provocado que su madre se negara en cualquier momento.

Y había aprovechado que su hermano se mudaba para irse con él. No viviría solo, pero vivir con Sherlock sin duda era algo muy parecido.

El piso tenía un baño, dos dormitorios y un salón amplio con cocina incluida separada por un mueble bar. Toda ella estaba equipada con muebles de última generación y las camas tenían colchón. La señora Holmes entró justo detrás de su hijo Sherlock, con su hijo Mycroft sostenido en la mano.

Odiaba que lo llevaran por la calle como si fuera un pelele y en su cara se podía ver el desagrado que aquello le producía. La mujer le dejó sobre el poyete y dejó la pequeña bolsa de mano sobre esta.

—Sherlock te ayudará a colocar los trajes, no te preocupes cariño —susurró la mujer acariciándole la cabeza con el dedo índice.

—No estaba preocupado. Yo los puedo colocar solo —gruñó Mycroft.

Sherlock no les hizo caso, fue a meter la maleta en la que sería su habitación y regresó a la cocina.

—Bueno madre, ya has visto que es un piso en un buen barrio y con mobiliario. Ya puedes irte —le dijo.

La mujer se acercó a Sherlock y le besó las mejillas, manchándolas de carmín.

—Asegúrate que Mycroft coma, lo llevarás a su trabajo y te asegurarás de que no se ahogue en la bañera —le pidió.

—Si madre —murmuró Sherlock.

La mujer se volvió hacia Mycroft.

—¡Sé hacer las cosas solo, madre! —le dijo ofendido.

La mujer se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla, dejándole toda la cara manchada de carmín.

—Lo sé cielo, pero quiero que tu hermano te cuide bien —dijo ella sonriendo —. Os dejo instalaros chicos, adiós.

Y sin más, salió del piso. Sherlock miró a su hermano de reojo.

—Parece que te han pegado.

—Cállate —dijo limpiándose la cara con la manga de la chaqueta.

Sherlock se rió, cogió la bolsa de Mycroft y la llevó hasta la habitación de este, al poco trajo la pequeña escalera de cuerda que tenían para que Mycroft pudiera bajar de los muebles sin ningún problema. Sherlock la pegó en una de las esquinas del mueble.

—Te he abierto las puertas del armario. Apáñate —le dijo antes de meterse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Durante tres semanas, Mycroft y Sherlock convivieron juntos aunque fuera como si no vivieran con nadie. Sherlock atendía sus propios intereses y Mycroft los suyos. Y por primera vez lo estaba haciendo todo solo y, aunque le costara un poco de trabajo y tardara más estaba muy orgulloso de ser 100% funcional.

Y todo iba bien hasta que después de un mes viviendo juntos, casi muriera ahogado.

Se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo normal y tenía una reunión a primera hora así que rápidamente cogió sus cosas para darse una ducha, fue hasta la bañera y puso el tapón. La llenó un poco y se bañó rápidamente, aunque cometió el error de abrir el tapón del desagüe antes de salir.

El agua se fue hacia la tubería y le arrastró. Mycroft reaccionó rápidamente y extendió sus extremidades para engancharse, pero la tubería era un poco ancha y además estaba jabonosa así que cayó precipitadamente por el desagüe hasta que la tubería se curvó. Allí se quedó sentado, tosiendo casi al borde de la asfixia por el jabón que había engullido.

Intentó subir pero le fue imposible. Era pequeño, terriblemente pequeño y no saldría de ahí. Aporreó la tubería pensando en que su hermano podría oírle, pero luego pensó que seguramente este creería que se había ido al trabajo, se ducharía y terminaría por dejarse llevar por la corriente. Gimió desesperado.

No quería morir así. Al menos no desnudo y de esa manera tan ridícula.

El frio le estaba calando los huesos y las heridas que tenía en diferentes partes del cuerpo comenzaban a hinchársele y a dolerle.

—Dios —oyó la voz de Sherlock —. La última vez que bebo antes de acostarme, en serio. Suerte que Mycroft se fue a trabajar.

El nombrado se puso de pie y aporreó la tubería.

—Sherlock —llamó.

Pero el joven Holmes no le escuchó y se quitó la ropa para darse una ducha.

—¡SHERLOCK! ¡SHERLOCK! ¡SHERLOCK! —gritó Mycroft más fuerte golpeando con todas sus fuerzas las tuberías.

El detective se quedo quieto y miró a los libros confundido.

— ¿Mycroft? —llamó.

— ¡SHERLOCK! ¡EN EL DESAGÜE! —gritó asustado.

La poca luz que entraba fue tapada por lo que creía que sería la cara de su hermano menor.

—¿Mycroft? ¿Qué coño haces ahí? —preguntó alarmado.

—Yo… —murmuró —. Sácame por favor…

—Voy, un segundo —pidió.

Sherlock salió de la bañera y fue rápidamente a su cuarto. Cogió una de sus deportivas y le quitó el cordón, regresando con él rápidamente al baño. Metió un extremo por la tubería y lo fue bajando.

—Átalo a la cintura con fuerza y agárrate.

Las manos de Mycroft temblaban del frio y del nerviosismo. Cogió el cordón y se lo ató a la cintura con fuerza.

—Ya —avisó antes de agarrarse.

Sherlock tiró delicadamente del cordón, intentando mantenerlo siempre recto para que su hermano no rozara con los bordes de la cañería. Cuando lo sacó abrió los ojos al ver el cuerpo. Los rasguños bajo la luz eran mucho más visibles y eso a Sherlock le sorprendió.

Mycroft puso los pies sobre el mármol de la bañera y se desató el cordón.

—Me tengo que vestir, ir a la reunión. Llego tarde —dijo casi corriendo.

—No vas a ir a trabajar —le dijo Sherlock mientras abría el agua caliente del lavabo.

—Ya pero tengo…

—Me importa una mierda —le espetó el joven detective.

Se agachó hasta su hermano y lo cogió con la mano derecha.

—Sherlock, ¡suelta!

—No —murmuró Sherlock.

Puso el tapón en lavabo para que se fuera llenando, pero no dejó a su hermano dentro. Al menos no de golpe. Lo dejó sobre el mármol del baño y se mojó las manos con agua caliente para luego ir pasándoselas por el pequeño cuerpo.

Mycroft intentó resistirse, pero suspiró abatido y se dejó hacer viendo que Sherlock tenía más poder sobre él. Cuando hubo calentado a Mycroft con un poco de agua, lo metió en el lavabo y se echó un poco de jabón de manos para frotarlo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo… —dijo Mycroft avergonzado viendo como las manos de Sherlock le recorrían todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes heridas en la espalda y en los muslos —le dijo Sherlock mientras le aplicaba cuidadosamente jabón —. Te las curaré cuando salgas, te daré una camiseta y un pantalón y te quedarás hoy en casa.

—No seas como mamá. ¡Tengo que ir a mi trabajo!

—Mycroft —dijo dejándolo sobre el agua con cuidado —. No es que sea como mamá, es que me preocupo por ti. No solo has estado a punto de morir sino que lo has hecho por tu impaciencia y por tu puñetera manía de creer que eres capaz de hacerlo todo solo. No lo eres, date cuenta. Necesitas a los demás para que cosas como estas no te pasen. ¿O es que no te acuerdas que por querer ir solo al instituto casi te come un perro? —le recordó —. Eres mi hermano y me preocupas. No te diré lo que tienes que hacer o lo que puedes hacer, pero te voy a ayudar quieras o no porque lo necesitas —le advirtió, y no era una pregunta era una afirmación tan rotunda que Mycroft no rebatió, solo se sumergió un poco en el agua para que esta le llegara por el cuello.

Estuvo unos minutos allí mientras Sherlock preparaba todo lo necesario para curarle, incluso fue al cuarto y trajo la ropa informal que solía ponerse cuando no trabajaba. Cogió una de las toallas de Mycroft y tras sacarlo del lavabo lo envolvió con ella. Lo dejó en el mármol para que se secara mientras quitaba el tapón.

Una vez seco, le curó las heridas aplicando yodo, y luego le dio la ropa para que si vistiera.

—Y ahora vamos a dormir —dijo Sherlock.

—No tengo sueño.

—Pues estarás tumbado a mi lado, pero vamos —dijo y sin permiso lo cogió con su mano derecha y lo llevó hasta su propia habitación.

Se metió bajo las sábanas y luego dejó a su hermano a su lado. El pequeño hombre le miró de reojo y suspiró.

—No se lo cuentes a mamá… No me dejaría quedarme —murmuró.

—¿Me dejarás que yo te ayude? —pidió Sherlock.

Mycroft asintió, se arrastró hasta su hermano y se quedó en el hueco de su cuello, apoyado en la almohada. Se durmió poco después. Sherlock cerró los ojos y le oyó respirar. Su pequeño hermano no era un caso único en el mundo pero aun así nadie había sabido responder a la pregunta de porque, de un óvulo sano salía un bebé tan pequeño.

Suspiró y le acarició. Aquello era curioso pues nunca se había imaginado cuidando de su hermano mayor.

* * *

**¡Comenten si les gustó! Si no también, y si tienen alguna idea que pueda escribir no duden en decírmela Porque me encanta este particular dúo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero dejar dos cosas claras. No me arrepiento de esto, y con ustedes a Pocket!Lestrade**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Mycroft estaba sentado en un cojín que Sherlock le había comprado de bolitas de poliespan para que se acomodara a su pequeño cuerpo, así que básicamente estaba sentado en un gran sofá. Leía el periódico en su iPhone e iba ataviado con una camiseta de mangas cortas y un pantalón de ositos que había pertenecido a un muñeco de Sherlock.

No es que le gustara la ropa de los juguetes, toda su ropa era hecha a medida, pero Sherlock se los había regalado con 7 años con toda la ilusión del mundo y le dio pena decirle que no, así que de vez en cuando se los ponía, sobre todo cuando sabía que no iba a venir nadie a casa.

Ojalá hubiera estado vestido de otra forma ese día.

—¡Te traigo una sorpresa Mycroft! —exclamó Sherlock entusiasmado en cuanto abrió la puerta.

El mayor de los Holmes, por edad al menos, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que no sea un hámster, que no sea un hámster —se dijo para él.

Sherlock se acercó hasta el sofá con el puño cerrado, lo puso sobre el cojín y luego lo abrió, dejando a Mycroft completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

Otro hombre, tan pequeño como el, estaba sentado en el cojín, sudoroso y con la ropa algo descolocada.

—¡Sherlock! Te dije que no me llevaras así, es un poco desagradable y me mareo —se quejó.

—Era necesario, si no, no ibas a venir —dijo Sherlock divertido —. Greg, este es mi hermano mayor Mycroft. Mycroft, este es Greg Lestrade. Inspector de policía.

Mycroft se puso de pie mirando al hombre anonadado. Tenía el pelo corto y de color canoso, el rostro era moreno y tenía unos enormes ojos castaños. Era un centímetro más bajo que él.

—Ah… Eh…

Greg le sonrió de oreja a oreja y Mycroft sintió como se ponía más rojo aún.

—Es un placer Mycroft —dijo estrechándole la mano que Mycroft había dejado en el aire.

—Igual… —susurró Mycroft.

Greg apartó la mano y se las metió en los bolsillos, mirando al político de arriba abajo.

—Bonitos pantalones —comentó sonriendo.

Mycroft se sonrojó violentamente y se tapó con el iPhone.

—Es… De un pijama, no lo tengas en cuenta —murmuró avergonzado —. Creí que… Era el único de Reino Unido.

—Oh, esos solos los registrados —dijo guiñándole un ojo —. Mis padres nunca quisieron decirle nada a nadie así que pidieron que no estuviera en ningún registro médico —dijo orgulloso.

—Ah… —murmuró —. Fíjate eso es… Genial. ¿Y, eres policía…?

Sherlock se asomó y los observó desde lejos. Se pasaron horas y horas hablando, los dos sentados en el cojín mientras Mycroft se tapaba torpemente con el teléfono para ocultar su pantalón del pijama.

Greg se acercó a Mycroft y pulsó el botón central del iPhone para que este mostrara el reloj, lo miró asustado.

—Jesús que tarde es —dijo alarmado —. ¡Tenemos que ir a tomar algo Mycroft! —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—No tengo tu móvil…

Greg se golpeó la frente con el dorso de la mano y asintió. Arrastró el teléfono y lo movió hasta él. Apuntó su número de teléfono en la agenda y sonrió.

—Cuando puedas me llamas, Sherlock me dijo que eras un hombre ocupado.

—Lo haré… No lo dudes.

—Vamos —dijo Sherlock cogiéndolo —. Voy a recoger los resultados y te dejo en la oficina de paso.

—¿Tienes que seguir trabajando? —preguntó Mycroft extrañado.

—Oh no —dijo Lestrade asomando la cabeza por el puño de Sherlock —. Vivo en mi oficina.

—¿Vives en…?

—¿Pagar un alquiler para un piso grande del que solo usaré una pequeñísima parte? No, los alquileres están caros. Pedí permiso a mi jefe y mi padre me ha hecho una casa con agua y todo. Es un manitas. Así que nunca llego tarde al trabajo —dijo Greg ilusionado —. Nos veremos.

Mycroft miró sorprendido como su hermano metía al pequeño hombre en el bolsillo de su abrigo y salían apresuradamente de la casa. Dos datos a tener en cuenta:

1. Le echaría la bronca a Sherlock por no avisarle al traer gente.

2. Volvería a quedar con Greg Lestrade siempre que pudiera.


End file.
